Do I Know You?
by WhiteColor
Summary: Jay and Nya dissapeared. So did my memories. I was there, on a junkyard, staring at a really robotic-looking girl, a scary dude in red, another dude in black, and the blonde one in front of me. "Zero, are you okay?" He asked. I looked right on his eyes. "Do I know you?" [Set on XShinkuKikinX's story "Love Twist! An Unexpected Enconter". Yes, I asked her. OC used.]


**A/N: **this AN will be made on bold for everyone know.

**YES, I ASKED FOR PERMISSION TO USE THE STORY PLOT OF "Love Twist! An Unexpected Encounter!" XShinkuKikinX gave the permission, and she is using an OC of mine in her version, so, before you say that I stole it, nope, I'M USING WITH THE TOTAL PERMISSION! **

**AND ALSO, READ HER STORY, that is amazing, and also AwesomeAuthor13, since both are doing the story. For you understand what-the-hell is happening here, you have to read XShinkuKikinX 's version, since it's hers that use my OC.**

**DO NOT OWN NINJAGO!**

**DO NOT OWN THE STORY LINE...**

**ONLY OWN ZERO!**

**End of story.**

* * *

~~~Zero's Point Of View~~~

We rushed out of Garmadon's dojo, I already grabbing my dark blue TechnoBlade from my back and summoning my navy blue motorcycle, with some missiles. It was pretty cool, actually. The others got on their own vehicles, and I pointed above the horizon.

"They both went this way."

I said, and we all started going. I was the one on the lead, trying to feel their aura. Jay and Nya suddenly dissapear, and as the time passed, the danger would grow, since, _nindroids__. _I wasn't really with a good feeling on what was going to happen, and this was only getting worse.

Suddenly I heard Zane by the radio. "Nindroids, up ahead!"

WHAT? Even here? They walked right on our gathering. I looked to see some Nindroid vehicles following Kai and Zane and Pixal, while some were right behind us. I went back to back with Cole.

"Great, now what?" I asked, looking at them. "Okay, we split, only a few of us will stay behind while the others get Jay and Nya."

I pressed the control buttons and activated my rockets and I launched them at the nindroids. Some I hit the sky, some the ones in front of me. Then Cole suddenly said.

"Guys, I got a plan. A few of us will remain put to slow the Nindroids down while the other half find Jay and Nya. Zero and I will stay put since you're in the air, it will be beneficial for reaching Jay."

He commanded, as using his Earth Mech and doing a ball of Nindroids and throwing them away. I looked at them.

"Jay and Nya are up ahead from here. Go ahead, we'll clean the mess." I said, smiling. Nobody made an objection, and they flew away.

I and Cole, meanwhile, were getting rid of more Nindroids. Dude, WHY THEY CAN'T STOP. But my most worry was about Jay and Nya. What in the world may have happened to them? Will they be fine?

"Do you think they will find Jay and Nya on time?" I asked, while releasing more rockets on the nindroids.

Cole destroyed many Nindroids vehicles before shouting. "They will!"

_'I hope so.' _I thought.

* * *

After destroying the whole bunch of Nindroids, which was a lot, I and Cole rushed to the place were Jay and Nya would be.

"It's this way." I said, and turned with Cole to the left.

The wind blew through my skin, it always felt good running like this. It always reminded me of the times where I still was on a skateboard and the day that I met-

_'What... what the hell I'm thinking about?' _My head felt like it was being changed, and it did hurt a lot. _'Why I'm...'_

I looked at my side to see a huge black mech and a boy on it, he did seemed familiar, I don't know where from. I'm just... trying to remember...

_'Ouch! Why... why do I feel that my memories are getting changed by every single second. Who is this dude, what I'm doing here, and why?' _

My head did indeed hurt, a lot, but, well, _'It's better if I just follow. The dude is on a huge mech, so, can I imagine what he'll do with it?'_

We got on a place, a junkyard to be certain, and I and the black-haired dude got on foot. Suddenly I saw another boy, I dunno who is, I only know that he was wearing red. He was on a rampage.

"Kai is upset that he couldn't find Nya." Another guy, this one looking like an albino, said. I think I should remember him, that he is someone important, but I dunno, who he is. And his voice is really monotone.

"Technically..." A girl, this one _really _looking like a robot (maybe she's one!) "Nya supposed to be with Jay but we haven't found either of them."

They looked like they were in love, and it was cute, but I didn't smiled. I was lost on my own thoughts.

_'Who are these? I'm trying to find through my memories, but they everytime seem to change, like... someone found my past and changed it. The dude that looks like an albino is probably someone important... I feel it. They all seem to be. But... I just can't remember them right. Like... a part of my world was taken away. Like... I don't know who they are. What is happening here anyways?_

_Somebody... help...' _

"Zero, are you okay?" I was awaken by the albino.

"...Yeah..." This was all that I managed to say. I kept looking at the night sky, only listening their conversations. The 'Kai' guy looked more miniatory in every minute. Something wasn't good.

_'This is really getting out of control! Mind, please, let me remember them! They feel important for me, even though I don't know them! Please! Oh god, what I'm going to do now? I still don't know about them, about myself, about everything!' _

"Zero, do you copy?" I turned my body to the in-white monotone-voice guy again. I was anxious, more than before, confused. We got a moment of pure, silence. Even the scary guy wasn't shouting. I stared all of them, until I got on the in-white again. His eyes were a turquoise color. When I replied them, they all stared at me in shock.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is it! And yes, for Zero, at first, Zane was an albino. At least it was his thought, because I can totally see Zane being fully white. Not supposed to offend. Hope you guys liked it!

**~Nataly**


End file.
